Formatos
Standard (Padrão) Standard é um formato com rotações no qual você constrói decks utilizando cards das coleções mais recentes de Magic. O estilo de jogo em constante desenvolvimento e as novas estratégias fazem dele um dos modos mais populares de se jogar em casa e em eventos como o Friday Night Magic. Quais edições estão no Standard: Ixalan, Hora da Devastação, Amonkhet, Revolta do Éther, Kaladesh Além destas coleções, cards dos Deck de boas-vindas 2016 e do Deck de boas-vindas 2017 também podem ser jogados no formato Padrão. - Banidas e Restritas * Maravilha do Sistema Eteráulico * Emrakul, o Fim Prometido * Mago Refletor * Cóptero do Contrabandista Leia mais em: https://magic.wizards.com/pt-br/formats/standard Modern (Moderno) Moderno é um formato construído, portanto, segue as seguintes regras de formatos construídos: * Mínimo de sessenta cards * Sem tamanho máximo de deck, contanto que você consiga embaralhar sem ajuda * Até quinze cards na reserva, se for usada Com exceção dos terrenos básicos (Planícies, Ilhas, Pântanos, Montanhas e Florestas), seu deck e sua reserva juntos não podem conter mais de quatro cards iguais, contando pelo título do card em inglês. Nota: Os cinco terrenos da neve do bloco Era Glacial: Planície da Neve, Ilha da Neve, Pântano da Neve, Montanha da Neve e Floresta da Neve também são terrenos básicos. Os terrenos da neve só são permitidos em formatos que permitam expansões do bloco Era Glacial. As seguintes coleções são permitidas em torneios no formato Moderno: * Ixalan * Hora da Devastação * Amonkhet * Revolta do Éter * Kaladesh * Lua Arcana * Sombras Em Innistrad * Juramento das Sentinelas * A Batalha por Zendikar * Magic – Origens * Dragões de Tarkir * Destino Reescrito * Khans de Tarkir * Magic 2015 * Viagem para Nyx * Nascidos dos Deuses * Theros * Magic 2014 * Labirinto do Dragão * Portões Violados * Retorno a Ravnica * Magic 2013 * Retorno de Avacyn * Ascensão das Trevas * Innistrad * Magic 2012 * Nova Phyrexia * Mirrodin Sitiada * Cicatrizes de Mirrodin * Magic 2011 * Ascensão dos Eldrazi * Despertar do Mundo * Zendikar * Magic 2010 * Alara Reunida * Confluência * Fragmentos de Alara * Entardecer * Pântano Sombrio * Alvorecer * Lorwyn * Décima Edição * Visão do Futuro * Caos Planar * Espiral Temporal * Frente Fria * Insurreição * Pacto das Guildas * Ravnica: Cidade das Guildas * Nona Edição * Salvadores de Kamigawa * Oitava Edição * Traidores de Kamigawa * Campeões de Kamigawa * Quinta Aurora * Darksteel * Mirrodin - Banidas e Restritas * Ancient Den * Birthing Pod * Blazing Shoal * Bloodbraid Elf * Chrome Mox * Cloudpost * Dark Depths * Deathrite Shaman * Dig Through Time * Dread Return * Eye of Ugin * Gitaxian Probe * Glimpse of Nature * Golgari Grave-Troll * Great Furnace * Green Sun's Zenith * Hypergenesis * Jace, the Mind Sculptor * Mental Misstep * Ponder * Preordain * Punishing Fire * Rite of Flame * Seat of the Synod * Second Sunrise * Seething Song * Sensei's Divining Top * Skullclamp * Splinter Twin * Stoneforge Mystic * Summer Bloom * Treasure Cruise * Tree of Tales * Umezawa's Jitte * Vault of Whispers Legacy (Legado) Leia mais sobre Legacy aqui: Vintage Leia mais sobre Vintage aqui: